


In Which Diego Hargreeves Gets Pegged

by SRbackwards



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Season 2 spoilers, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sub diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: “Uh, honey, no, I’m the man here.”“Shh.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	In Which Diego Hargreeves Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get that scene where they dance at the party at the consulate out of my head. 
> 
> Season 2 spoilers obviously.

_“Uh, honey, no, I’m the man here.”_

_“Shh.”_

Diego’s skin prickled hotly. Somehow, Lila always seemed to have his number. As she pressed his body into the mattress, he gasped softly. He liked to think that if he’d really wanted to, he could’ve thrown her off him easily, but the realisation that that may not be one hundred percent true sent a thrill down his spine.

“I want to try something,” murmured Lila against his lips. Diego found himself nodding without knowing what he was agreeing to. Lila let out a soft laugh. “Wow, you really are desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Without warning, she grabbed his already achingly hard dick through his pants, and he let an involuntary whine.

“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” she purred, her lips inches from his ear. Diego nodded again, trying to suppress a moan as she massaged him over his clothes. “You’re _my_ slut, aren’t you Diego?”

“Yes,” Diego whimpered. Lila stilled her hand and his hips shifted, chasing the friction.

“No,” she said, pinning him down with one hand on each hip. “I want you to say it. Tell me that you’re my slut.”

“I’m your slut,” he breathed. “All yours.” A smile flickered across her face.

“Good,” she said. “You’re a good little slut. And good little sluts get rewarded.”

She tugged his pants and underwear down, mercifully freeing his dick.

“Shirt off,” she commanded, and he didn’t have to be told twice, sitting up and shedding his remaining clothes. “Good boy.” Diego let another whine, and she shoved two fingers into his mouth. He fell back onto the bed, eyes falling shut.

“God, you’re absolutely gagging for it,” said Lila. “You’re desperate for me to fuck you, aren’t you?” Diego nodded, closing his lips around her fingers and sucking. “Hey! Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Diego gasped, her fingers still in his mouth.

“Good boy,” she said again, pulling away from him. He tried to protest but she shushed him. In one smooth motion, she stripped off her dress, leaving herself in just her bra and panties. He reached for her, and for just this once, she let him. His hands were everywhere, pulling down her bra just enough that he could suck a nipple into his mouth, sliding up the inside of her thigh and cupping her ass cheek.

She moaned softly, relinquishing control for just a short moment. Diego had earned this. He’d been such a good little slut, so she’d let him touch her like this. Like he was “the man”. He was sat on the edge of the bed, her standing in front of him, his hand in her panties.

His thumb came up to rub her clit as he slid two fingers inside her.

“Diego,” Lila gasped. He hummed, squeezing her other breast with his spare hand and circling her nipple with his tongue. He looked up at her with his pretty brown eyes and Lila had never felt so lost. She was close.

She shoved him back onto the bed.

“I thought you wanted to be fucked,” she said sharply.

He stared at her for a long moment.

“I… I’ve never…” Diego hated not being able to find the words, but he didn’t need to. Lila’s expression softened.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll make it good for you.”

She disappeared momentarily into the bathroom, and returned with a modestly sized purple dildo with a harness, and a bottle of lube. He sat up and watched her as she made her preparations.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he asked insolently, eyeing the dildo. Lila raised an eyebrow.

“What were you hoping for?”

“I don’t know, something a little more… impressive?” Diego could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. His mouth had always got the best of him, but if he was going to prove to Lila that he had what it takes to be fucked then he was going to do it right.

Lila smirked at him.

“As you wish.”

She went back into the bathroom, and this time when she returned, she was carrying an 8-inch pink dildo, thicker than Diego’s own dick. He inhaled sharply.

“Is this the kind of thing you were looking for?”

He nodded.

“Speak,” said Lila, strapping herself in. “I want you to beg for my cock. Show me what a good little slut you are.”

“Please, Lila,” Diego’s words were coming from a part of him he hadn’t known about until now. “I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like the good little slut I am.”

“Well, since you asked me so nicely.” She pushed him back down onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. “Keep these here,” she said, and went straight into kissing his neck. Diego closed his eyes and held still, gasping softly as Lila kissed her way down his body.

He’d been painfully hard for what felt like hours, so it was a deep relief when Lila finally licked a line up the shaft of his dick. She cupped his balls in one hand and sucked the head into her mouth as Diego swore loudly. Her tongue traced circles around his head and he had to use all his control not to move his hands from their spot.

She sunk lower, and had it not been for her hands on his hips firmly holding him in place, he probably would have jumped when her tongue pushed between his cheeks. Instead, he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Lila drew back.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

“Yes,” said Diego hoarsely.

“Talk to me,” she said softly. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” said Diego, embarrassingly quickly, and he felt his face go hot. Lila just laughed.

“Such a little slut. You want me to fill you up, is that it? You want me to fuck your hole open with my tongue until you’re wet enough for me to fuck you with my dick?”

Diego didn’t respond, so Lila slapped his thigh.

“Yes,” he said breathlessly. “Please,” he added, when she hadn’t moved.

Then she was back there again, her tongue probing his hole.

“Fuck,” Diego gasped.

Lila pulled his legs up over her shoulders and pulled him closer, her tongue sinking into him. With one hand she lazily jerked him off while she fucked him with her tongue. Diego was moaning; deep, masculine groans that made Lila’s pussy clench.

When he was open and pliant, she uncapped the lube and rubbed it over three fingers. She pressed one inside him and he bucked up, and then covered his face with his hands.

“Hey!” she said, “I told you to keep your hands above your head.”

“I’m sorry.” To Lila’s deep satisfaction, she noted that his voice sounded utterly wrecked. He moved his hands back to their original position, clenching and unclenching his fists. She rewarded him with another finger, reaching inside him, searching until-

“Fuck,” he gasped, much louder this time. She rubbed against his prostate and his eyes rolled back into his head. When she added a third finger, Diego gasped out, “I need you to fuck me right now Lila, I don’t know how much longer I can- _Oh-_ ” She pressed her fingers deeper. “Lila, _please_.”

Reluctantly, she pulled out. She’d been very much enjoying the sounds he’d been making.

“On your hands and knees,” she said, firmly. Diego scrambled around to face the wall, delicious ass facing her. She slicked up her strap-on and lined herself up, and he pressed needily back against her cock. She slapped his ass, hard. “I decide when this happens, not you, _slut_.”

“Sorry,” he said, suppressing a whimper, “I just need this so bad.” She slapped him again, harder.

“Dirty, dirty boy. Desperate little whore, begging for your tight little arse to be filled, isn’t that right?” She pressed her cock firmly against his hole.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please, Lila, I need-”

She pushed inside him and his words died in his throat. When she was all the way inside, she gripped his hips and let him take a few steadying breaths.

After a long moment, he said, “fuck me,” and she didn’t need to be told twice. She fucked him with hard deep thrusts, and Diego pressed his face into the bed. Taking advantage of the new position, Lila grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head further into the mattress. His moans were muffled by the bedding but she got the idea.

She came like that, dominating him in every possible way, with the strap-on rubbing against her clit with every thrust.

She continued to slap his ass repeatedly until it was tinged with a sore pink, and then even more, until Diego finally gasped, “Lila, I’m close.”

She reached under him and grabbed his dick, jacking it off roughly until he came all over her hand and the bedspread. He collapsed underneath her as she pulled out, coating his stomach in his own cum.

She watched him for very long moment as she removed the strap-on. He was breathing very heavily. Slowly, she moved over to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. He wasn’t looking at her.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly.

“More than alright.” He looked up at her through a curtain of hair, and fuck, he was so pretty. His face broke into a smile. “Although I am covered in jizz, which is pretty gross. I should probably clean up,” he said. There was humour in his voice.

“Later,” she murmured, burrowing her way into his arms.

“Later,” he agreed, squeezing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was up until 3am binging the entirety of season 2 and I punched this out in like an hour and a half this morning. 
> 
> Will probably edit this when I’ve had more sleep. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.


End file.
